


Bitter

by Azurela



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurela/pseuds/Azurela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is cold, toward everyone around him, suffering after a traumatic experience- and to make matters worse, a creepy red-head decides to fall in love with him. Will Roxas be able to forget the past and love him back? Or will he never let it go?<br/>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and I do not profit from this story, I only own the plot.<br/>Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort<br/>Warnings: sexual abuse, rape, angst, pedophedelia, murder, boy love.<br/>Dates written: 05/05/2009-09/12/2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, so that you don't get confused, I can't use italics to put emphasis on which scenes are flashbacks. So... if it's confusing to you, its usually flashback, scene, flashback ect.

Chapter One

~x-X-x~

It all started when he saw the blond- hair the color of wheat, eyes the most brilliant shade of blue he'd ever seen- for the first time. No matter what he did after that… no matter how wrong it might be… he couldn't help but fall in love with him.

~x-X-x~

Roxas sighed audibly to himself, blue oceans glancing around. The blond was waiting outside in the somewhat chilly morning air for the school bus to come.  
Despite how futile it was, he was desperately wishing that today was a dream. That it wasn't the first day of a new school year. That it was the beginning of summer again. That he… could just spend another whole three months enjoying life with his friends.  
The screeching of tires and the smell of diesel exhaust brought him back to reality though. The blond groaned inwardly as the doors opened and he heard the obnoxious sound of little kids screaming already. Nonetheless, he adjusted the strap of his bag and stepped inside.  
Roxas had always disliked the ride to school. None of his friends rode the bus and it seemed that he was a magnet for the people that everyone else would avoid like a plague.  
Unsurprisingly, right after the blond sat down, an overly nice girl that no one seemed to like sat next to him. He was pretty sure that her name was Kairi. She smiled widely at him, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear before trying to start a conversation. Roxas immediately ignored her and put on his headphones, turning up the volume to his Zune. All the way. He wasn't interested in idle chatter.

~x-X-x~

It was a day like any other. A young blond with eyes that could make the sea jealous, and beautiful golden hair that put a golden field of wheat to shame played outside- his parents had entrusted him with his uncle for the day as they would do on occasion.  
The blond was carefree- happy with the simplest of things. He also trusted people blindly. But then again it was to be expected- he was only six years old after all.  
"Roxas- time to come inside," the blond's uncle, called. Roxas smiled widely at the man with icy blue eyes, doing as he was told. Soon enough though, he was bored.  
"Luxord, will you play with me?" he pleaded. Luxord glanced at his nephew, heart skipping a beat and smiling at that angelic face.  
"Alright, Roxas. I've got the perfect game in mind- but if we play it, you have to remember, it's our secret."  
The blond smiled widely. "Okay," he said happily.

~x-X-x~

Roxas woke to someone shaking him roughly, sitting bolt upright. He noticed that it was Kairi and realized that he must've fallen asleep on the way to school- they'd arrived already. He stretched slightly, not even bothering to thank her then got up, getting off the bus.  
The day went on and the blond continued to resent it until he met up with his friends at lunch. His enthusiasm soon melted away when classes resumed though. Much to Roxas' dismay, he didn't seem to have any classes with his friends this year. So, he was glad when the day came to an end.  
He would've liked to have spent some time with his friends after school but had to head to his job at the mall right away. The blond sighed, walking slowly in that direction.  
Roxas didn't really care that he arrived five minutes late to a job that he hated. He had the thrilling job of working at a discount store at the mall. Much to his displeasure, he was to be stuck up front all night as the cashier.  
The day passed slowly- Roxas unfortunately had been left with nothing to do. And, when he had them, most of the customers he had to deal with weren't particularly pleasant.  
The blond huffed just before deciding to clean the windows for something to do. They needed it too - especially after some little brats had decided to draw pictures on them with their fingers.  
So, Roxas got the window cleaner along with a rag and began to clean them, not stopping until he was done and satisfied with them. He was surprised to see someone at his counter, watching him intensely. The blond blinked. It was someone he'd never seen before.  
He had red hair, styled in long spikes, cascading down his back. Beautiful green eyes complimented it perfectly, as did the black upside down triangle tattoos his skin. Roxas smiled at him pleasantly, remembering that it was his job to 'serve the customer first'.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sweetly, getting behind his counter, "I didn't realize that you were there, you could have just yelled at me and I would have checked you out."  
The red-head smirked slightly then lent closer to the blond. "Sorry," he said, smoothly, "I was too busy checking you out." Roxas frowned. It deepened when he glanced down and saw that the red-head was buying condoms. Then he looked up, smiling pleasantly.  
"You're a creep," he said cheerfully. The red-head blinked when the blond swiftly bent down and picked up a phone to page somebody.  
"Sora to the front please, Sora to the front, thank you," he said, voice resonating over the intercom. He moved to leave as soon as he arrived.  
"Where are you going?" the red-head asked.  
"On break," the blond replied curtly. The red-head smirked, watching him leave.

~x-X-x~

Roxas left the store, going to the food court and getting some coffee from Starbucks. He was more than mildly displeased when the creepy red-head sat next to him, abruptly getting up and leaving, becoming even more annoyed when he was followed.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Roxas snapped after moving to his third seat.  
"Well, for starters, your name," the red-head said. Roxas had taken the liberty of taking off his nametag. The blond glared at the red-head.  
"Fuck you," he said icily.  
"Gladly," the red-head whispered in his ear. Roxas slapped him, made a rude gesture involving his middle finger then started to storm off. The red-head immediately followed.  
"Goddamnit, leave me alone," Roxas hissed, making his way back to the store.  
The red-head chuckled. "Not a chance," following him up until he went into the break room, only stopping because only employees were allowed inside.  
Roxas sat at the break table, running a hand through his hair before drinking his coffee. Great. Just what he needed to complete his wonderful day: a creepy red-headed stalker.  
The blond laid his head against the table, closing his eyes and trying to think about anything but the present.

~x-X-x~

Luxord smiled at Roxas, the look in his eyes almost… predatory, and for the briefest of seconds the blond sensed that something wasn't right. He trusted his uncle though. He knew he'd never hurt him.  
Roxas watched as his uncle kneeled before him. "Close your eyes and keep them closed, sweetie," he whispered. Roxas gave him a questioning glance then did as he was told. He wasn't sure of what to think when a hand gripped his neck and Luxord's thumb ran across his lips. Nonetheless, he kept his eyes closed like he'd been told to.  
Or at least he did until something warm and soft brushed against his lips. Then something warm and wet entered his mouth.  
"L-Luxord… I-I don't like this game," the blond whispered when Luxord broke the kiss moments later.  
"But honey," he whispered, gripping Roxas' shoulders, "We're just getting started."

~x-X-x~

Roxas' phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned inwardly as his break came to an end. He could just see it now- that red-head would be waiting for him, smirking stupidly.  
The blond sighed, getting up and throwing his cup away. He went out the door and glared icily at the red-head, who as he'd predicted, was waiting for him. Smirking stupidly.  
"Go away," the blond hissed, briskly walking back toward the front.  
"Not until you tell me your name," the red-head who was taller replied, easily keeping up.  
"It's 'not interested' now get lost."  
The red-head's smirk widened. "I'm a valuable customer- you should be nicer to me."  
Roxas stopped, glaring. "Just because you're a customer neither makes you valuable, nor does it mean that I have to put up with assholes like you."  
The red-head stopped as well. "I like you," he said, smirk turning into a Cheshire grin.  
"That's sick," Roxas whispered, feeling nauseous as he remembered a pair of icy blue eyes and short blond hair that had belonged to a once beloved uncle.  
"Why's that?" the red-head asked.  
"For starters, you're a guy," Roxas said.  
"You don't seem like the type to be close-minded," the red-head stated. Roxas scoffed.  
"Says the whore who bought condoms," he said coldly.  
The red-head smirked, bending toward the blond. "I didn't say that I'd be fucking girls, now did I?" he asked, lowly. Roxas stepped back.  
"Stay the fuck away from me," he snapped before turning on his heel and quickly walking away. The red-head was about to follow when he noticed something on the floor. He smirked when he realized what it was, bending down and picking it up.

~x-X-x~

"N-no!" the blond yelled, struggling as his shirt was removed.  
"You don't like me anymore, Roxas?" Luxord asked, looking hurt. Roxas looked at his uncle, feeling guilty.  
"Of course I do…" he said, voice giving away how guilty he felt.  
Luxord smiled. "Then let's play our special game, so I can show you how special you are to me."

~x-X-x~

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, literally wanting to bang his head against the counter when the red-head showed up and stood in front of it.  
"What? What do you want? Didn't I tell you to stay away?" He asked. The red-head smirked, bending toward the blond, while setting something on the counter.  
"You dropped something," he said, smoothly. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw what it was. "See ya around, Rox-as," the red-head said, finally exiting the store.  
Roxas could have shot himself for losing his nametag of all things and having the red-head find it.

~x-X-x~

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~x-X-x~  
Roxas looked away as his uncle pushed him to the floor. "That's right, sweetie, just relax and stay still," he whispered gently before capturing Roxas' lips again. He didn't really care that he could be damaging Roxas permanently. He wanted him and nothing was going to stop him.  
Roxas squirmed under Luxord when he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with one hand while still kissing him. "Just relax," Luxord whispered, centimeters away. "Trust me," he breathed, pulling down Roxas' underwear too.  
Roxas closed his eyes, shaking as his clothes were removed. He began to cry when he was touched in a very private place. "Don't cry, honey, you're very special," Luxord whispered gently, kissing Roxas' cheeks.  
Shades of blue locked, just before Roxas cried harder as one of Luxord's fingers slipped inside of him. The older blond didn't stop, thrusting his finger inside faster and deeper, becoming aroused by the sight. He smiled as Roxas' body spasmed at the rough touch and he cried out in pain when he added a second, slowly stretching the boy.   
"Shh," Luxord whispered, kissing Roxas slowly as he pulled his fingers out, to distract him as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them as well as his boxers down. He lifted then parted Roxas' legs just before pulling away. "We're just getting to the best part," he whispered, positioning himself and slowly pushing into the blond before he could react.  
Luxord felt the hair on the back of his neck rise when Roxas screamed and shivered in delight.

~x-X-x~

Roxas screamed, sitting bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat. He began shaking, remembering his nightmare. It was so real, just like when it'd happened.  
The blond had begun to have nightmares again, like he'd had when he was younger. They'd gotten worse right after the blond had met a certain, creepy, red-head whose name he'd found out, after being followed around by him for a month, was Axel.  
Now, nearly every time he closed his eyes, he'd recall what had happened to him. Vividly. He loathed the red-head for it. But then again, he supposed that it wasn't entirely Axel's fault.  
They'd actually started again right after Roxas had accidentally overheard his older brother, Cloud, say that Luxord's parole hearing was coming up. Yes, the blond's uncle had been punished… but at a cost.  
Roxas' mother hadn't wanted to believe that her brother was a pedophile or a rapist. In fact, when he'd told her, she'd slapped him and called him a liar. Their dad left them shortly after that, which she'd also blamed him for.  
Only Roxas' brother, Cloud, had believed him, was the only one who'd cared. He'd become his legal guardian when Roxas turned eight- on his eighteenth birthday.  
Roxas couldn't really remember much about either of his parents anymore. Just that his mother's name was Larxene and that she'd had blonde hair.  
The blond closed his eyes, trying to forget everything on his mind, hoping to be able to get back to sleep. He had to work in the morning. As soon as he closed his eyes though, it all came rushing back.

~x-X-x~

Roxas screamed again and again, crying as he was penetrated over and over.  
Luxord didn't seem to care, not even when the blond was torn open, broken and bleeding. He just continued, going faster and faster, gripping that small frame as he came inside, leaving Roxas feeling nauseous and violated.  
Roxas screamed again, crying harder when the older blond finally pulled out. The younger blond flinched when Luxord touched his cheek, closing his eyes as he shook.  
"Remember, Roxas, playing together was your idea," he whispered, making Roxas look at him again. "And don't tell anyone- you don't want me to get in trouble do you? I'm your friend right, sweetie?"   
Roxas trembled then nodded, making Luxord smile. "Good," he whispered, capturing the younger blond's lips once again.

~x-X-x~

Roxas' eyes shot open and he quickly got up, feeling nauseous and running for the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach in it.  
When he was finished, he flushed the toilet and looked up, seeing his older brother standing in the doorway. Roxas quickly looked away, feeling guilty.  
"Sorry for waking you," he whispered. Cloud shook his head and came into the bathroom.  
"It's alright," he said gently. "Roxas, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Roxas looked down, shaking his head.  
"N-no, I'm n-not," he whispered, starting to cry. Cloud hastily knelt down, pulling the younger blond into a tight embrace, letting him cry into his chest like he used to. Roxas hugged his brother back as he gently rocked him and stroked his back.  
"You're dreaming again, aren't you?" Roxas nodded weakly. "Do you want to go back to counseling?" Cloud asked.  
"No!" Roxas said a bit forcefully. He'd hated that. He'd hated having to see some stranger to talk about his feelings. Hated feeling like a freak. "Please… no…" he whispered when Cloud tightened his grip. He hated that he'd only ever trusted one of them… and when he was at his worst, she'd abandoned him. Just had left without a word.  
"You're not going to get better unless you do…" Cloud insisted. Roxas shook his head.  
"No… I'm just worried because Luxord's up for parole… and some creep has been bothering me." Cloud gripped his little brother protectively.  
"If he doesn't quit bugging you, let me know or bring him to meet me and I'll take care of him for you." Roxas looked up, laughing lightly.  
"I know you will," he said smiling. Cloud returned the smile, kissing Roxas' forehead lovingly as the younger blond yawned.  
"Do you want me to stay with you or will you be okay?"  
"Stay with me, please," Roxas whispered. Cloud smiled warmly.  
"Okay."

~x-X-x~

"Luxord… Do you know why Roxas is limping?" Roxas' mother questioned when she saw him.  
"Yeah, he fell down the stairs- I took him to the hospital though. They said he'd be fine. Nothing to worry about."  
Larxene smiled gratefully. "What would we do without you? Thank you so much."

~x-X-x~

Roxas frowned deeply the next day when he arrived at work. He did his best to ignore a certain red-head as he walked past him and went inside the store, getting behind his counter and punching in. It was rather hard to though- what with said red-head following him closely.  
"Good morning beautiful," He said lowly. Roxas closed his eyes.  
"Please go away." The red-head smirked.  
"More pleasant than usual, I see." Roxas glared at the counter.  
"I'm not feeling well, so will you please just go away and find someone else to be creepy with?" Today was the day Luxord might gain his freedom… and he didn't really want to be harassed.  
"Since you asked so nicely," Axel said, making Roxas look up at him. "Feel better soon, okay?" he whispered. Roxas blinked. The red-head actually looked… concerned. The blond blinked again when he left.  
"Okay," he whispered back, unsure of if the red-head could hear him or not.

~x-X-x~

"Mom, where are you going?" Roxas asked.  
"Your father and I are going to Cloud's concert, we'll be back in a few hours. Until then, your uncle will be watching you." Roxas immediately went to her, gripping her tightly. "What are you doing, Roxas? We have to go." Roxas shook his head, closing his eyes and holding on more tightly.  
"Please… take me with you," he begged.  
"Roxas… You don't like concerts. You think they're boring," she pointed out. "And I don't want to hear it.  
"Please…" Roxas begged, starting to cry.  
"Stop it, Roxas," Larxene commanded, pulling away. "You're just inconveniencing everyone. I'm not changing my mind. Luxord's already here," she said going to the door and opening it. Roxas cried harder.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Luxord asked, seeing Roxas and going to him as his mother thanked him and left. The blond backed away. Luxord kneeled and gripped Roxas' shoulders. "Didn't you miss me?" Roxas cried harder. "I missed you," he said, smirking. "We're going to have lots of fun together, Roxas," he whispered, kissing the younger blond forcefully.  
"S-st-op," Roxas begged.  
"I can't," Luxord breathed, "You're too addicting."

~x-X-x~

Roxas bit his lower lip fighting back tears as he remembered more. He actually missed Axel. At least having the red-head around was distracting.  
The blond must've looked as miserable as he felt because someone stopped in front of his counter looking very concerned. Roxas looked up. It was his manager, Tifa.  
"What's wrong, Roxas?" she asked. "Are you ill?"  
Roxas halfway smiled at the pretty girl with black hair. She was his brother's girlfriend.  
"Kindof…" he admitted. Her look of worry deepened.  
"Why don't you go take a break then," she said, "If you're still not feeling well, you can go home. I won't make you stay."  
"But I just got here…" the blond halfway protested. Tifa sighed, getting behind the counter.  
"Just go," she said, smiling slightly. Roxas smiled back.  
"Thank you, Tifa."  
Roxas went to the food court, choosing a table at random, sitting and closing his eyes. He really hoped his uncle wouldn't be released.

~x-X-x~

"Please, Luxord, I don't want to play today-"Roxas said, crying harder as he was forced down. Every time for the next two years that they were alone, the older blond would insist on 'playing' and have his way with Roxas.  
"Of course you do," Luxord whispered. "Don't lie to me- I know you want this," laughing lightly. "You're just asking for it. You're just a little whore, aren't you?" Roxas closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, and clenching his jaw as his uncle entered his body.  
He couldn't do this much longer. He wouldn't. He'd kill himself first.

~x-X-x~

Roxas jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, opening his eyes and staring straight into vivid green.  
"I thought you didn't feel well," Axel said.  
"Which's why I'm out here," Roxas replied, closing his eyes again.  
"Oh. I saw you so I got you some coffee for you," the red-head said.  
"No thank you. I was just about to go back."  
"You should go home if you don't feel well." Roxas opened his eyes again, glancing at the red-head.  
"Do my ears deceive me, or are you actually concerned?" Axel smirked, bending toward the blond.  
"Maybe," he whispered lowly. Roxas frowned at their proximity.  
"Gotta go. Don't follow me."  
"Aww, but Rox-as, following you around is so much fun- almost like a game-" he started to tease, but stopped when the blond's eyes widened. Roxas quickly got up, biting his lower lip and walking away, leaving a very confused red-head behind.

~x-X-x~

"Mom… I have to tell you something," Roxas said, biting his lower lip and looking downcast. He wouldn't even look at his brother who was also in the room.  
"What is it, Roxas?" She asked, only halfway paying attention to him.  
"Luxord… he," Roxas started, but stopped, beginning to cry, "he takes of my clothes and he touches me and he… he…" He said, stopping as he cried harder. Larxene looked at Roxas, eyes widened. "He c-comes-inside m-me…" Roxas barely managed. Larxene pursed her lips.  
"Why would you say something like that?" she asked.  
"Because it's true! He did it today when you weren't here-"Roxas started but stopped when she slapped him across the face.  
"You horrible, wicked child! Lying like that!" She screeched, hitting him again and again as she called him a liar. "My brother would never do that! Never!"  
Roxas trembled and closed his eyes, expecting to get hit again but the blow never came. After a few moments he opened his eyes and saw that his brother was between them, holding their mother's wrists.  
"Don't you dare touch Roxas again," Cloud hissed. "Just because you're too blind to see the truth doesn't mean he should have to suffer more. I've seen how Luxord looks at him. I just had no idea that the sick fuck would take things that far," he said, pushing her away. He turned and Roxas flinched at the cold look on his brother's face.  
"Roxas, honey, don't be afraid, come here," he said gently. After a moment of hesitation, the blond went to his brother. He winced when he picked him up.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Larxene demanded as Cloud grabbed his car keys.  
"To the police. I'm going to stop that sicko from ever touching Roxas again."   
Roxas closed his eyes and gripped his brother more tightly. He felt relief, despite his mother's continual yelling and demands for Cloud to stop.

~x-X-x~

Roxas glanced at the clock, relieved to finally see that there were only fifteen minutes left until he could go home.  
The blond made the closing announcements and then, as soon as the doors were locked, he cleaned the front, getting it ready for the next day. When he was finished and Tifa had finished counting money, they opened the doors and exited the store. Roxas said goodbye just before they parted ways.  
The blond smiled, glad to be outside as he walked to his car but dreading going home to find out the news about Luxord- he didn't want to find out, though the possibility would be slim, that he'd gotten out.  
Roxas was too preoccupied to take notice of anything, not even a certain blond with icy blue eyes leaning against the dumpster to his right as he passed.  
The blond cried out in alarm as he was grabbed from behind, mouth covered, and dragged out of view from passersby. Roxas closed his eyes, crying out again as he was roughly shoved against a brick wall.  
The blond opened his eyes after a few moments, widening them when his head stopped spinning. The other blond smirked wildly.  
"Hello, sweetie, did you miss me?" he whispered. Roxas began to panic but couldn't move- he was petrified. "I missed you- imagine how delighted I was to see you by chance in the mall. You're even more beautiful now. Oh, sweetie- we're going to have so much fun together, just like we used to."  
Roxas closed his eyes. "No!" He yelled. "Somebody, anybody, please! Help me!" he started to scream. Luxord sighed.  
"Now, now none of that," he said, bringing the rag he'd been holding into plain view and pressing it to Roxas' face. He'd been waiting all day for Roxas to leave.  
The blond struggled but his efforts were futile- Luxord was far stronger and soon the drug it'd been dowsed with began to take effect. "There, that's better," Luxord whispered. He smirked again when Roxas went limp.

~x-X-x~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~x-X-x~

Roxas closed his eyes as he was examined- he absolutely hated it. It made him feel even more violated.  
"They're almost done, honey," Cloud promised, gripping Roxas' hand and glaring at the doctor icily.  
The doctor cleared his throat after a moment. "Uhm yes, there was definitely… penetration." Roxas closed his eyes, feeling somewhat relieved because there was proof. "There will be a few more tests to make sure that Roxas is alright then you'll be free to go."  
"Have you gotten the bastard's DNA off of Roxas?" Cloud asked.  
"Yes, the police already have it- the other tests should be done in an hour or two-"  
"And you can call me when they're done. I'm taking Roxas with me. My brother's been through enough, thank you."

~x-X-x~

"Guilty," Roxas heard the jury say about three months later. The blond hugged his brother, crying tears of happiness, glad his nightmare was over.  
In that time, Cloud had turned eighteen, gotten custody of Roxas, found a place to live and the two had moved out. He'd also arranged for Roxas to begin counseling sessions.  
The older blond was happy that everything else had gone well in regards to the hospital- all that was left to do was take Roxas home.  
Cloud was just about to tell him that they could go, when his phone began to ring. "Hello?" he asked, answering it.  
"Mr. Strife?" A voice on the other end asked.  
"Yes, this' Cloud," Cloud stated.  
"Hello…this is Doctor White from St. Joe's Hospital…" the voice began.  
"Is something wrong with Roxas?" Cloud asked, gripping his younger brother.  
"We're not sure. It seems that one of his labs got messed up. It was just discovered…could you bring him in at your convenience just so we can double check?"  
Cloud took a deep breath. "Alright. We'll be in later today."

~x-X-x~

Roxas opened his eyes hesitantly when he came to. He immediately closed them again. His head was pounding. He groaned softly and tried to move a hand to his head but found that he couldn't. They were above his head, tied and attached to something. Roxas opened his eyes wide, panicking and remembering what had happened.  
The blond looked around, seeing that he was in his car in the passenger seat, lying down, and that his wrists were bound to the headrest with zip ties. He froze when he heard someone chuckle beside him.  
"Welcome back," a voice whispered. Roxas closed his eyes, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise. The blond pressed himself back against the seat when he felt something heavy sit on top of him, knowing what it was. "I took the liberty of moving your car so that no one will disturb us," the older blond whispered, gripping Roxas' shoulders. Luxord frowned when the younger blond began to scream for help and covered his mouth, forcing his head back. "Hush now, I'd hate to gag you, got it?" Roxas nodded and he let go. Luxord smirked and bent down, pressing his lips to Roxas'. Roxas clamped his jaw shut. "Open your mouth," he commanded. Roxas refused. Luxord slapped him and repeated the command.  
"If you stick anything in my mouth, I'll bite it off," Roxas spat. The blond winced when Luxord gripped his hair, forcing him to look at him.  
"Aggravate me and I'll make you suffer," Luxord warned, tightening his grip. "Bite me and I'll rip out every single tooth in your mouth, understand? Now open your goddamn mouth. I will not say it again." Roxas shook and closing his eyes, relaxed his jaw. Luxord immediately pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue inside Roxas' unresisting mouth, kissing him forcefully and possessively.  
Roxas lay docile as Luxord worked his way down his neck but started to struggle when the older blond raised his shirt. "No!" he began to yell but stopped when Luxord slapped him.  
Roxas closed his eyes again, shaking as the other blond claimed one of his nipples with his teeth, biting, sucking and licking before switching to the other. Roxas struggled again, hating how his breathing was becoming shallow and his body was heating up.  
The blond opened his eyes wide when Luxord shifted and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. "No, please, stop!" Roxas began to beg. He didn't care if Luxord would hurt him later; he had to at least try to stop him.  
Roxas' begging turned into screaming for help when Luxord slapped him so hard that he saw the world spin. The younger blond continued to scream, no matter how futile it might be until Luxord took the rag from before and stuffed it into his mouth.  
"There, that's better," he whispered, picking up where he'd left off. Roxas began to cry when a hand slipped past his boxers and began to stroke him. "Shhh, sweetie, its okay," Luxord whispered, kissing his cheek. Roxas sobbed audibly when that hand wrapped around him and began to move up and down. The blond cried uncontrollably as Luxord began to pull down his pants and boxers.  
There was a loud bang against the car door and Luxord paused. He glanced out the window, and not seeing anything, continued, pulling Roxas' pants and boxers down to his knees. He stopped again when there was another bang, halfway growling.  
"I'll be right back okay sweetie? Don't do anything stupid." Roxas closed his eyes, nodding as Luxord sat up and unlocked the car, getting out to investigate, closing the door behind him.  
Roxas began to shake when he heard the driver's door open and then close moments later. He flinched when someone touched him but opened his eyes when they took the rag out of his mouth. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
"Hey are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need any help? I heard screaming and yelling as I was jogging, so I came to investigate and- woah, R-Roxas? Is that you?" he asked, getting a closer look at the blond and hastily beginning to take off his jacket to cover him up.  
"What are you doing, Axel!?" Roxas half yelled, panicking, "Lock the doors!" The redhead hurriedly fumbled with the lock, locking it. It was just in time too - Luxord, having heard Roxas, returned to the car, only moments too late. The angry blond pounded on the window and reached for something as Axel searched for the car keys in the dark. "Drive!" Roxas yelled when he pulled out a gun.  
"Where's the key?" Axel asked.  
"There's a spare above the visor!" Roxas said, panicking as Luxord aimed the gun at the redhead.  
Axel got the car started and into gear, starting to take off just as the gun went off. Roxas screamed, closing his eyes as the back passenger window was shot out. Axel immediately increased the speed, taking off as fast as possible.  
When they were several miles away, the redhead stopped the car, and took off his jacket, covering Roxas up. Then he reached over and took off the headrest.  
"What was that all about?" He asked, helping Roxas sit up. "Roxas?" he asked, stopping when the blond pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry. "I'll take you to the police station, okay?" Roxas nodded, crying harder.  
By the time the two arrived at the police station, Roxas had cried himself to sleep. Axel gently shook him then looked away, allowing the blond some privacy, as he pulled up his pants and boxers. The blond was surprised that he hadn't dreamed.  
"Thank you," Roxas whispered, handing the redhead his jacket.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. He didn't want to be alone. "Okay," Axel said, turning off the car and getting out. Roxas was thoroughly surprised when the redhead came around the car and opened the door for him. Hesitantly, he accepted the redhead's hand and stood.  
"Roxas… what happened?" the redhead asked as they started to walk inside. Roxas bit his lower lip. He knew that the redhead deserved some sort of explanation.  
"My uncle got out jail today," Roxas said, pausing at the door and gripping the handle. "I guess I'm still his favorite toy," he said bitterly.  
"That was your uncle…? Holy shit-" The redhead said. "What did he go to jail for?" Roxas gripped the door handle more tightly.  
"I'll tell you later."

~x-X-x~

Axel waited with Roxas once the blond had finished filing a police report. An officer named Leon had cut the zip ties off of his wrists and was currently examining Roxas' car with the other officers.  
"Do you, uhm, need a ride home?" Axel asked.  
"No thanks I should be fine-" Roxas started, stopping when he thought of home. And of a very protective older brother who was probably very worried.  
"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked as the blond patted his pockets. Roxas was relieved to find that his phone was still in his back pocket. He was guessing that either Luxord had his regular keys or that they were in his car. Roxas opened his phone, seeing that his brother had called him fifteen times.  
"Shit," Roxas muttered, dialing Cloud's number. "My brother's probably very worried about me," he said, looking at Axel. The redhead nodded, falling silent. Roxas closed his eyes as the phone rang.  
Ring… Ring… Ri-  
"Roxas?" Came Cloud's voice.  
"Hi Cloud…" Roxas said.  
"Roxas do you have any idea of what time it is?" Roxas glanced at the police station's clock and winced.  
"A quarter to three in the morning…"  
"Yes. Nearly three in the morning. Where the hell are you? Where have you been? You'd better be on your way home. Luxord-"  
"Got released," Roxas said quietly.  
"Yes he- how did you know that?" Cloud asked. Roxas bit his lower lip, starting to cry. "Roxas, honey, calm down. Where are you? Are you alright?" Cloud asked, obviously panicking. Roxas cried harder. He barely felt Axel wrap an arm around him and hug him. The redhead took the phone. "Roxas?" Cloud asked again.  
"Uhm, no," Axel said.  
"Who the hell are you? Why the fuck are you with my little brother?"   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, big brother," Axel said. "First off. Name's Axel. Second, Roxas is too upset at the moment to talk so I took the phone. I'm with him because I took him to the police station."  
"Oh God," Cloud said covering his mouth. "Please tell me he didn't get raped again."   
"Wh-what?" Axel asked, eyes widening.  
"Did he get raped?" Cloud snapped. Roxas closed his eyes, obviously having heard his brother. The blond shook his head no.  
"He shook his head no… so I must've saved him in time," Axel said, somewhat relieved. He closed his eyes, thinking. Again?  
"You… saved him…? Can I talk to him when he calms down, please?" Cloud asked. Axel nodded, completely forgetting that Cloud couldn't see the gesture and handed the phone to Roxas.  
"Hi Cloud," Roxas whispered.  
"Roxas… what happened?" Cloud asked more calmly. Roxas bit his lower lip.  
"Luxord must've seen me at the mall, so he knows where I work. He waited for me to get off and grabbed me from behind and dragged me out of sight. He… he said that we were going to play, just like we used to," Roxas said, starting to cry again. "When I screamed for help, he drugged me, took my car keys, bound my hands and drove to a secluded area where he… he tried to r-rape me," Roxas said, crying harder. "But… Axel heard me screaming and saved me in time," he sobbed. Axel blinked. Play?  
"…What was Axel doing at that secluded place in the middle of the night for?" Cloud asked.  
"Jogging, I guess," Roxas said, smiling slightly at the thought.  
"Odd…" Cloud muttered. "Do you need a ride home, honey, or will you be able to drive?"  
Roxas shook his head. "The police are investigating my car for evidence and Luxord shot out one of my windows, so I shouldn't drive-"  
"I'll be there to get you shortly then," Cloud said.  
"Alright," Roxas said. "I'll see you soon," before hanging up. The blond closed his eyes, realizing that Axel's arm was still around him. He hugged the redhead back.  
"Thank you for saving me," he whispered.  
"Not a problem. Look, Roxas… I'm sorry I was a jerk before…" Axel started.  
"Yeah you were," Roxas said, looking up at the redhead who immediately blinked then smiled.  
"That's part of why I like you," he whispered. Roxas looked at the redhead questioningly. "You're blunt, straight forward and good at standing up for yourself."  
"Why else?" Roxas asked.  
"I'll tell you another time," the redhead said. "And really… about before… I'm sorry."  
Roxas shrugged, glancing away. "I guess I can forgive you, since you saved me."  
"Hey… Roxas…? Can I take you out sometime so I can get to know you better?" Axel asked after a moment. Roxas closed his eyes, about to reply when the door to the police station opened.  
"Roxas!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Roxas opened his eyes, smiling as his brother enveloped him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he said.  
"Me too," Roxas whispered, hugging him back. "Cloud, this is Axel," he said when Cloud let go. "Axel, this is Cloud," he said, introducing them.  
"Hi," Axel said, shaking Cloud's hand.  
"Thank you for saving Roxas, I'll never be able to repay you," Cloud said.  
"Not a problem," the redhead replied, retracting his hand.  
"Cloud, would it be alright if Axel stayed at our house tonight?" Roxas asked suddenly. The older blond looked surprised, as did the redhead.  
"You two are friends?" He questioned. Roxas smiled.  
"Something along those lines."

~x-X-x~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

~x-X-x~

The first thing Roxas did when they got home was take a shower. And leave Axel alone with Cloud, feeling very awkward.  
"So, did you and Roxas meet before tonight?" Cloud asked. The red-head had been sitting on the sofa, spacing out and wondering why Roxas had invited him over. He really doubted that he was forgiven already.  
"Oh, uhm kindof," Axel halfway mumbled.  
"How did you meet? What is your relationship?"  
"We're... friends..." Axel said, looking at Cloud hesitantly. He had no doubt that the man would kill him and make it look like an accident if he thought he was a threat.  
"Why hasn't Roxas mentioned you before now then?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing. Axel's eyes widened and he nervously glanced away.  
"Well, the 'friends' bit is recent... as in tonight. I was kind of a jerk before..."  
"As long as you're not that creep who was bothering him for the better part of a month, I'm fine with that," Cloud said. Axel winced and closed his eyes. Seeing this, Cloud leaned back in his chair, examining the red-head. "You're him, aren't you?" he asked finally. "Better tell me the truth because if I find out differently later, you'll wish you'd stayed away from my brother."  
Axel glanced away before speaking. "Congratulations, you hit the nail on the head." He wasn't very surprised when Cloud came up to him and loomed over him.  
"Why the fuck would you do that to someone?" he barked. The red-head halfway suspected that this was why Roxas had really invited him over.  
"Because," he said, halfway smiling nonetheless, "Something about him captured my attention and I knew that I wouldn't be able to forget about him no matter how hard I tried," he said, emerald locking with ocean blue. "I apologize if I was too forward. That's just how I am."  
Cloud frowned deeply, knowing that Axel was serious about his brother. "Get out of my house," he snapped. He had to protect him... He wouldn't let Roxas get hurt even more.  
Axel looked at the blond, evidently confused. "Why?" he asked, "Because I like Roxas?"  
"I don't need a reason. Just get out."  
"Cloud?" Came Roxas' voice. The red-head and the older blond both looked at Roxas. He was dressed in his pajamas and standing in the doorway. It looked like he'd been there for a while. "Do you not like my guest?" Roxas asked.  
"No, I don't," Cloud said, glaring at Axel.  
"Will you try, for me?" Roxas asked quietly.  
Cloud took a deep breath. "Fine. But," he said, glare becoming more icy, "don't think for one second that I'm not watching you," he said, pointing at Axel.  
"Cloud!" Roxas said sternly. The older blond went to his brother, smiling.  
"I'm just kidding, honey," he said, hugging Roxas, but glaring at Axel as he did. "Don't stay up too much later, okay?" Roxas nodded then watched his brother head for his room. He sat next to Axel once they were alone.  
The red-head closed his eyes, leaning back. "He wasn't kidding," he said. Roxas smiled.  
"I know."  
The blond sat there for a moment before pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. "Believe it or not, but I didn't invite you over to be scrutinized by him."  
"Why did you invite me over here then?" Axel asked.  
"Because you asked me a serious question and deserve a proper answer," Roxas said, resting his chin on his knees and glancing away.  
"And?" Axel asked, nervously, watching the blond, anticipatory.  
"I can't date you," Roxas whispered.  
"Why?" Axel asked. Roxas continued to look away. "Roxas, please-" Axel said gently, resting a hand on the blond's back. "Just tell me." Roxas didn't move and Axel bit his lower lip. "Why won't you tell me why you won't even give me a chance?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
"You wouldn't understand..." Roxas whispered.  
"Give me a chance to," Axel whispered. "Please." Roxas glanced at Axel and the red-head was surprised to see a look of pain written across that beautiful face. He'd been expecting uncertainty. "Roxas?" Axel asked. The blond bit his lower lip and looked down, thinking.  
"If I give you a chance will you be happy and let it go?"  
"If you let me take you out on a date, I'll be the happiest person in the world."  
Roxas closed his eyes then sat up. "Alright," he said, making the red-head smile widely. "One date," opening his eyes. "Tomorrow. If you're busy, too bad," he said standing and really hoping the red-head would be busy. He paused when Axel gripped his wrist.  
"No, tomorrow's perfect," he said eagerly. Their eyes locked and Roxas regretted saying yes already. The blond glanced away, shrugging.  
"I'm going to bed now. I promised Cloud." The red-head nodded. "Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't stay up much later," he said, pulling away. "You won't be sleeping in- Cloud will most likely wake you when he leaves unless you're a heavy sleeper."  
"Alright. Uhm… where do you want me to sleep?" Axel asked. Roxas shrugged.  
"Wherever."  
"So with you is fine?" Axel joked, laughing lightly until Roxas paused. "Roxas… what's wrong?" Axel asked, standing too. The blond tensed when hands gripped his shoulders. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.  
"Will you?" Roxas asked quietly.  
"Will I what?"  
"Will you sleep in my room?" Roxas asked.  
"You're sure?" Axel asked, surprised. The blond slipped out of the red-head's grasp and turned around. He looked like he was about ready to cry.  
"The only thing I'm sure of," Roxas said, their eyes locking, "is that I don't want to be alone… and I… I can't worry Cloud any more so will you please-" he began to ask, voice shaking but stopped when the red-head hugged him.  
"Of course I'll stay with you," he whispered, feeling guilty for nearly forgetting about what had just happened to Roxas. Of course the blond would be hesitant to date him…  
"Thank you," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes and hugging the red-head back. "My room's this way," he said, pulling away and leading Axel to a room that was a few doors away from Cloud's room. The red-head noted that it was across from the bathroom. Roxas turned on the light and Axel observed the newly lit room, wanting to remember every detail.  
It was average in size- if not a little small. The floors in Roxas' room, like in the rest of the house, were wooden and littered here and there with articles of clothing. The walls were a pale gray-blue, the bedding a darker blue, perfectly made on a twin sized bed positioned next to a wooden dresser. Axel also noted that there was a window to the right of the bed. A night stand was below it and the curtains, the same shade of blue as the bedding were drawn.  
"Do you move in your sleep?" Roxas asked, pulling the red-head out of his thoughts.  
"No," he said, shaking his head.  
"Good," the blond said. "You'd better not snuggle either, or you'll quickly find yourself on the floor."  
"Dually noted," the red-head said, smirking slightly.  
"What?" Roxas asked, giving the red-head an odd look.  
"Nothing," Axel said, shutting the door, still smirking. Roxas looked at him suspiciously then walked toward the bed. Pausing after turning on the lamp, he closed his eyes, took off his pants and then quickly got into bed.  
Roxas glanced at the red-head when the overhead light shut off. Axel had removed his pants as well. Roxas' eyes widened when he took off his shirt as he made his way to the bed. The red-head smirked, seeing the blond watching him.  
"I'd say something, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be appropriate," he whispered, joining him. Roxas' eyes narrowed.  
"Do and you can forget the date." He said, disliking how some of Axel's previous attitude was returning. He couldn't help but smile when the red-head pouted, though.  
"Fine, I'll behave, I promise," the red-head said, almost childishly. Roxas turned away from him, smile widening as he turned off the light.  
"Goodnight, Axel."  
"Goodnight, Roxas," the red-head whispered back.

~x-X-x~

Roxas woke the next morning, halfway groaning when he glanced at his alarm clock. It was nearly seven in the morning.  
Normally he wouldn't have a problem with this but last night, he hadn't gotten much sleep and usually after waking up, he couldn't fall asleep again, no matter how hard he tried. Roxas decided that it was worth a try though, so he turned onto his other side, but froze when he saw Axel sleeping next to him. He'd forgotten that he was there.  
Roxas looked at the sleeping red-head, biting his lower lip as he took him in.  
The blond couldn't help but think that the red-head was… attractive. In fact, the red-head was pretty perfect- not counting the times he opened his mouth. Roxas continued to observe Axel, which was much easier, now that the red-head was sleeping. He didn't know when he'd get another chance to.  
The red-head had that shock of bright red hair- of course. But offsetting it was beautifully pale skin, and had the red-head been awake, his brilliant emerald eyes would've complimented it perfectly. Roxas also noted that he was extremely tall and thin- but his thoughts were interrupted when the red-head shifted in his sleep, stretching before throwing an arm over the blond.  
Roxas blushed slightly, feeling his heart pound when as the sheets fell to the Axel's waist. The red-head must've jogged quite frequently, he noted or done some other form of exercise. He was definitely in shape.  
Roxas felt even more attraction for the red-head as he stared at him. He knew that he would've probably fallen for him long ago, had circumstances been different.  
The blond immediately closed his eyes, feeling self-loathing for even thinking that…  
But… it was true…  
Roxas sighed opening his eyes after a few minutes, watching the red-head sleep.  
Why did his life have to be complicated? Why did Luxord have to like him? Better yet- why did Luxord have to get out of jail?  
Why did Axel have to like him? Why couldn't the red-head find someone else to be enamored with? He could most definitely have anyone else with very little effort on his part- so why did he have to pick him?  
The red-head stirred for a second time, almost as if he felt Roxas watching him, stretching again just before opening his eyes. His breathing became irregular as he returned to consciousness. Roxas watched with mild interest as the red-head focused in on him.  
Axel looked at Roxas, somewhat surprised. "Yes?" he asked, eyes focusing on the blond. Roxas' expression didn't change.  
"I don't recall saying anything," he replied.  
"Why are you staring then?" He asked. Roxas shrugged.  
"Just thinking." Axel smirked tiredly. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Realizing that you want me, Roxy?" Roxas' eyes narrowed and he shoved the red-head out of the bed. The blond heard a loud thud then turned onto his other side, ignoring the red-head's groan. He found himself seriously wondering if there was something wrong with him if he was attracted to that.  
"Jeez, what bit you in the ass?" Axel asked, rubbing his head. Roxas remained silent, even as the mattress shifted, signaling that Axel had rejoined him. "Did I hit a nerve perhaps?" Roxas turned his head intending to scoff at the red-head but ended up widening his eyes when he saw that Axel had bent toward him and that their faces were only inches apart.  
Axel looked somewhat smug but then it morphed to a look that Roxas couldn't quite decipher. The blond opened his mouth, intending on questioning him about it but before he could even speak, the red-head did.  
"Well, now that I'm fully awake, thanks to you, I'm going to take a shower before we go on our date," he said. "See you soon."  
Roxas watched as Axel stood then exited his room. He closed his eyes, wondering what that look had been about and hoping that not asking wouldn't come back to haunt him.

~x-X-x~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~x-X-x~

Roxas stared at the table he was sitting in front of, trying desperately to convince himself that agreeing to this date wasn't a horrible idea. He was failing miserably. The main reason he'd done it after all, was, as he'd learned from past experiences, the red-head wasn't one for giving up without a fight.  
So far, he and Axel had walked to a theatre, watched a movie that he'd actually liked- a comedy- and then had ended up at a restaurant. Currently, Roxas was waiting for his food while Axel was using the restroom- and gripping his cell phone rather tightly, just in case a certain blond graced him with his presence.  
What was bothering the blond the more than anything else though, was that, well- the red-head was more or less as perfect as he'd assumed. And while he liked having the red-head around –for obvious reasons- he also didn't. Because he was actually enjoying their date and it was scaring him.  
Roxas jumped when a hand waved in front of his face, staring straight at Axel. He hadn't even realized that the red-head had rejoined him- he'd been thinking too much.  
"Hi," he said, quietly.  
"Is something wrong?" Axel asked. Roxas shrugged.  
"Just thinking."  
"Oh." The red-head replied before going silent for a few moments.  
"Oh, hey, Rox, you still haven't told me about your uncle. Why'd he go to jail?" He asked, wondering if that's what was on the blond's mind. Roxas cringed.  
"Well uhm." The blond said, glancing away, "I don't feel like going into detail, so: He was a Pedophile. I was the victim. He got caught. That about covers it." He looked at the red-head when he gripped his hand. He looked shocked.  
"Seriously?" Roxas nodded. "Holy shit…" he said, looking down as if searching for the right thing to say.  
"Do me a favor?" Roxas asked.  
"Sure."  
"Don't bring it up," Roxas said. Axel nodded. "And, uh… thanks again for saving me..."  
"It was nothing, really."  
"Still… if you hadn't…"  
"You're welcome," the red-head replied before the two fell into another awkward silence. They didn't speak again until their food arrived.  
"Why do you live with your brother?" Axel asked, hoping to break the silence.  
"My mom hates me and my dad left us."  
"Oh," the red-head said, deciding to change the topic. "Uhm, do you have any hobbies? What are your interests?" Roxas shrugged.  
"I like the beach, drawing, music-"  
"What kind of music?"  
"Techno's my favorite genre," the blond replied, poking at his food.  
"Me too- my Zune's full of it. I listen to it as I jog." Roxas looked up.  
"You have a Zune?"  
"Yeah," the red-head said. Roxas blinked.  
"So do I." The red-head smiled.  
"Guess we have something in common." Roxas returned the smile before taking a bite of food.  
"What's your favorite kind of ice-cream?" Axel asked.  
"Sea-salt. Yours?" Axel blinked.  
"Soft serve or bar?"  
"Bar."  
"Me too, I swear." Roxas stared at the red-head for a long moment then asked the first question that popped into his mind.  
"Cat person or dog person?"  
"Cat."  
The blond stared again.  
"Favorite color?"  
"Black."  
"…"  
"Favorite candy?"  
"Skittles…"  
"…One of each flavor at once…?"  
"That's crazy," Roxas said nodding. "Are you a night person or a morning person?"  
"Night- which's why I jog at night."  
"I am too. I love the moon."  
"I love the stars."  
Roxas smiled again then glanced down at his food. "I'm not really hungry."  
"Me either- Do you mind if I walk you home?" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I'd prefer that- since there's a psychopath after me." Axel closed his eyes, wanting to kick himself for nearly forgetting again.  
"Alright, let me pay and get a to-go container."  
"You don't have to-"Roxas started, stopping when Axel gripped his hand.  
"I want to," the red-head replied.  
Moments later, Roxas found himself fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before going through the restaurant's door as the red-head held it for him. He'd never expected Axel to be so… polite… or to have so much in common with him.  
The blond began walking home, Axel by his side, the two talking idly as they went. He was glad it was still daylight and that they didn't have far to walk. But, he supposed he wouldn't have minded if it'd been night. He felt strangely safe when Axel was nearby.  
"Well… this is it," the red-head said quietly, after walking Roxas up to the front door. Roxas nodded. "Thanks for letting me take you out."  
Roxas looked up, his sapphire locking with Axel's emerald. He gasped softly when hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer.  
"Will you allow me a second date some time?" he asked softly.  
Roxas stared at the red-head, eyes widened, heart pounding. The red-head really wanted to go out again? "W-why would you want to go on a second date? I'm not that great… I'm not…" he started, breath hitching when a hand cupped his cheek. Axel bent down, pressing their foreheads together, making Roxas blush.  
"I think you are," the red-head whispered, emerald locking with cerulean. "Will you?" he asked softly. "Please?"  
The blond glanced away. "M-maybe…" His eyes locked with Axel's again, widening when the red-head's thumb slowly ran along his lower lip. Axel shook his head.  
"No."  
"No?" Roxas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Yes or no. No maybes," Axel said, looking at the blond expectantly. Roxas closed his eyes, thinking for a long time. This date hadn't been so bad… so… why not? He found himself reasoning.  
"Alright… sometime." The red-head smiled widely and pressed his lips to the blond's enthusiastically.  
Roxas' heart immediately began to pound and he stood there frozen. His eyes opened wide when something warm and wet slowly ran across his lips, as if asking for permission to enter his mouth. Very hesitantly, Roxas relaxed his jaw.  
Axel didn't waste any time and slowly parted the blond's lips with his tongue before running it along Roxas' teeth. The blond shook slightly, just before Axel tilted his head for a better angle and slipped his tongue inside the smaller boy's mouth.  
Roxas' eyes slid shut as the red-head's tongue met his for the first time, slowly brushing against it. He began to get lost as the red-head deepened the kiss, his mind beginning to wander, wondering: is this was what love feels like? His eyes shot open at the thought and he hastily pushed the red-head away.  
Roxas backed away, covering his mouth with one hand, making Axel look increasingly confused. "…Roxas?"  
The blond closed his eyes, shaking his head. "N-n-I can't… I'm sorry…" he whispered, quickly unlocking the front door, opening it, and running inside, slamming it shut and locking it behind him.  
"Roxas!" Axel called on the other side of the door. The blond pressed his back against the wall, slumping down to the floor. "Roxas… did I go too fast…? It's okay… Please let me in…"  
Roxas closed his eyes, shaking his head, a mix of memories and emotions flooding his mind. "No… no, it's not okay… it won't ever be," he whispered, gripping either side of his   
head and beginning to cry.

~x-X-x~

Cloud paced anxiously, waiting for the lab results to come back. He paused when the small blond sitting next to him gripped his hand and smiled up at him nervously.  
"Sorry, honey, I'm just worried," the older male whispered.  
"It's okay, Cloud," Roxas said softly. "I understand." He watched silently as his brother pulled away and resumed pacing.   
After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened. The doctor had a solemn look on his face and approached Cloud slowly.  
"Cloud… I'd like to speak to you first, if that's alright with you, Roxas." Cloud nodded slowly, heart pounding. He didn't like this already.  
"I'll be right back, okay sweetie?" Cloud asked. Roxas smiled anxiously.  
"O-okay," he said, watching his brother go into the hall. The door shut softly behind the two as they exited, but even though it had, Roxas could still hear what they were saying when they began speaking- quite clearly.  
"What's wrong with Roxas?" Cloud asked carefully.  
"…He's… He's now HIV positive- a result of the rape."  
"N-no… it can't…"  
"We triple checked the results... I'm sorry."  
"What if sorry isn't good enough?" Cloud yelled. "It's not fair! He's only eight years old and more or less has a death sentence! It's not fair…"  
There was a long silence. Roxas was sure that Cloud was crying. He'd started to after all.  
"The HIV hasn't turned to AIDS yet, so there's still time… and with medicine, we can prolong Roxas' life…" The doctor began to explain as Roxas tuned them out. So… his nightmare wasn't really over after all, was it? 

~x-X-x~

"Roxas… You should have a positive outlook on life. Let people inside and you'll be much happier," his therapist urged. She was a pretty woman, having short brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
"Why?" Roxas asked, coldly. He'd been through countless therapists. They all said the same things, prescribed the same medicine, and in the end, disappointed him or betrayed his trust by telling his brother what was supposed to be confidential. "Why let people in? It'll just make it harder to say goodbye."  
"Roxas… everything has to come to an end at some point, you should look past your disease and embrace life. You should… learn to love."  
Roxas laughed. "The only reason why I haven't put myself out of my own misery is for Cloud's sake. Do you suppose that's love?" he asked, tone mocking at the word 'love'.  
"I think it is."  
"No… it's more out of a sense of duty, therefore not love."  
"…Roxas-"she started, getting cut off.  
"Besides. I made a promise to myself. To never fall in 'love'."  
"Why?"  
"It'd hurt too much," he said, glancing behind her at the clock as he'd been doing periodically. Their session was finally up.   
"Well, my obligations have been fulfilled. Until next time, Selphie."  
"Roxas wait, I think we need to talk more!" The blond merely put in his headphones, turning up his music to a mind-numbing volume and exited the room.  
~x-X-x~  
Roxas stared off into space, listening to his music. He was sure it was blaring but he didn't really care and his eyes remained fixated on his ceiling. He hadn't been this depressed in a long time. He'd actually started to fall for Axel and he knew it. Now he was wondering how to stop it. Or if he could.  
The blond's eyes shifted to his bedroom door when it opened. Roxas pulled out his headphones when Cloud stepped inside.  
"Didn't you go out today?" he asked, looking surprised.  
"I did," Roxas replied. Cloud crossed his arms.  
"How was your date?"  
"…unexpected," Roxas said, turning onto his side. He felt his heart thud painfully when he saw strands of long red hair on his pillow.  
"Are you okay?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah… just tired," Roxas replied.  
"Alright… And Roxas," he said. Roxas glanced at his brother. "I want you to lay low for a few weeks. You probably shouldn't have even gone out today."  
"I'm perfectly fine with that," Roxas replied, closing his eyes. "But what about work?"  
"I talked to Tifa about what happened. She understands fully. I also called the police and they're having a patrol car drive by frequently. I think the officer we've been assigned is named Leon."  
Roxas nodded. "Alright," he whispered, putting his headphones back in and closing his eyes.  
The first thing he thought of was Axel, how he felt safer around him… their date… the kiss… Could he really let the red-head go, even if he tried? Admittedly… he'd never felt like this before and he really didn't know what to do.  
Roxas frowned, feeling bitterer than ever, burying himself under a blanket and hating how unfair his life was.

~x-X-x~


End file.
